Evidently Clear
by rumoredreader
Summary: It's ten years after graduation, and Derek is about to make the biggest deal of his life. Or is it the biggest mistake? I stink at summaries, so just give it a try:
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, this is my first lwd fanfic, so let me know if you guys like it and want to read more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lwd or any of its characters.**

Chapter One

_God, what the hell am I doing here? _I thought as the gates opened to let me in. _Screwing myself over, that's what I'm doing._

Still as royally screwed as I may be, ten million dollars was a hell of a reason to go through with this. So I pulled my sunglasses back to my eyes and took in the scenery.

The clean cut bushes, and huge green grass lawns. Sure I had seen many homes just like this, minus the guys hiding behind the bushes with machine guns. _Again, what was I thinking agreeing to this?_

The long driveway ended and I was greeted by a small crew of literal thugs standing on the stairs waiting for me. Okay, now I was scared.

"Mr. Venturi, you are late." The tallest, and possibly greasiest of the men asked when I stepped out of my car. His thick Russian accent warped the words as he moved to the front of the group. He reminded me more of a giant slab of meat than a man.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say? I like to make a fashionable entrance."

He stepped forward, reaching out his hand… or was that a bear claw. _Who's hands were really that big?! _"The suitcase?"

Not wanting to upset I handed the metal case over. He nodded and motioned the two men behind him over to me. "Look him over."

Now, if you have never been felt up by Russian mobsters, I have to say I don't recommend it. These guys probably don't have the word gentle in their vocabulary. They roughly grabbed me, feeling up my pant and under my shirt. I am positive that it left bruises.

"Hey guys, watch the shirt… its designer." I said as I was finally being released.

They ignored me as they exchanged words in Russian before turning to me.

"Serge is waiting." Meat man himself informed me, turning into the house.

The house was something. Now I'm not some girl who cares about design or art, but even I could appreciate that house. The entryway was more like a gallery, belonging to a stuffy museum.

"Nice place." I said to meat man. He stopped at the end of the hallway. "Through the doors."

He handed me the suitcase he had inspected back over, and waited for me to enter.

Pulling open the heavy mahogany doors open revealed a black dark room. On the opposite wall were bright white curtains billowing into the room. They covered doors lining the wall, that let out to what looked like a patio behind the house. There was loud classical music playing, and at first I thought I was alone in the room. Then the wind shifted and the curtain pulled to the left revealing a man with his back to me.

His dark hair was slicked back, and he wore black from head to toe. It was something out of a movie. Again I couldn't help wondering who I had ended up there.

Not sure what to do I approached the man, and stopped dead in my tracks when he spoke to me without turning. "Of all the paintings, the sculptures, the masterpieces, none compare to the beauty of this."

His accent was a lot less noticeable than the others.

He sighed heavily and motioned me towards him, his back still facing me. "Derek, come."

I pinched myself to make sure I was awake before I moved. The man was clearly nuts, talking about what exactly?

Then when I stepped aside him in the doorway, I saw.

There was in fact a large patio, covered in arches and roses. Sun was coming down through the vines over the white stones, moving in strange patterns with the wind. She seemed to be dancing more to the beat of that, rather than the music.

Her lean body was covered in a plain, small black leotard, (a term I unwillingly learned years ago from my keener stepsister) Her long curly dark hair went nearly to her waist. But then there was her legs…

I took a deep breath as I watched her dark tan legs leaping in the air, the laces of the shoes clinging to them. He was right, she was otherworldly.

"Wow." I mumbled.

Serge laughed. "Yes."

His hand made its way to my shoulder as he turned me around and back towards the desk in the room. He held his hand out towards a chair in front of it as he rounded the desk to sit.

"Who was that?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"That was my fiancé Charlotte. She dances for the Miami City Ballet. You shall meet her later, but first business. Are the accounts all set up?" He asked as he settled back into a large black leather chair.

I unbuckled the case and reached for the papers. "The investments have been completed and the money all transferred to the decided international accounts. The account numbers and passwords are all listed on page six of that packet."

I slid the packet across the desk for him to inspect. After a few uncomfortable minutes he looked up suddenly. "Good, it's done. Now we eat."

With a click of a remote the music stopped, and the beauty from the patio named Charlotte walked into the shadow of the curtain. And then as the wind blew, the curtain moved away, and I began choking on the suddenly too thin air.

Without glancing towards my struggle, the familiar face, and slightly upturned nose walked over to the desk towards Serge. She was about seven years older since we last met, but un-aged. Her skin and hair darker, her looks more polished, the movements more fluid, but I knew her, I knew her well.

"Casey?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of its characters.**

Chapter Two

"I think you are mistaken sir, my name is Charlotte LeFluer." Her words were wrapped tight in a thick southern accent, and she laughed over the words.

This was a lie, I watched her as she sat down on to Serge's lap. I didn't know what game she was playing, but I was going to call her on it.

"Casey, what is going on? And what happened to Tyler… your husband?"

Serge was getting upset, and he answered for her. "I do not know who this Casey you speak of is, but I would appreciate it if you stopped interrogating my fiancé. She is who she says, and you are to respect that."

I was right, but what was going on? I decided to play along for now. "Sorry, I guess I am _mistaken._ But you could be my step-sister Casey's twin."

She smiled at me, laughing. "No worries, we all make mistakes. Serge, darling I'm going to go change into my dinner attire. I'll meet you gentlemen in the dinning hall."

With that she stood, kissing Serge on the cheek and smiling politely to me as she passed. She was good, if I didn't know better, I would think she had just met me.

Serge turned his attention back to me, face cold. "As my Charlotte has suggested, let us move to the dinning room."

I stood and followed him through the house to a large room with the biggest table I had ever seen. He motioned for me to sit beside the head seat, while he sat at the front of the table.

"Do you enjoy oysters Derek?" He asked as he poured us each a glass of Brandy.

"Sure." I hated them, but figured I should try and stay on his good side from here on out.

"Wonderful. I have a treat for you tonight then my friend." He raised his hand and a servant brought out two plates with oysters.

"In my family we have a tradition we share with newcomers. It is what you would call warm gesture I believe."

He picked up the first oyster, waiting for me to follow. "One of these oysters has a small pearl inside. It was said by my great grandfather that eating the pearl was something that brought a person great luck."

Sure enough looking onto my plate there was a small pearl inside one of the oysters. I wouldn't have noticed it unless told. I picked the shell up inspecting the small white speck. It was maybe half the size of a pea, and I wasn't sure if it was healthy to eat it.

Serge held his oyster into the air as though it were a champagne glass. "To new business partners, and perhaps new friends."

He slid the oyster off the shell into his mouth, again waiting for me to follow. So I did.

It was slimy, small and slid down my throat leaving a disgusting taste in my mouth. I didn't even feel the pearl.

As if on cue, Charlotte, or Casey, or whoever she was walked into the room. Her hair was pulled back, and a string of diamonds lay across her neck. She was dressed in a short, tight black cocktail dress. The material clung to her body in a way I couldn't ignore. Maybe it wasn't really Casey… after all I was sure she would never dress like _that. _And there was no way that she could manage walking in those shoes.

My eyes followed her sultry walk to the table, eyeing again her long legs with each click of her heel.

She smiled warmly as Serge as she crossed the room to the table. Then when I was just beginning to think I was wrong, she glanced at our plates. I don't know what it was, but something flashed across her face and she looked at me. The look only lasted seconds, but her surprisingly rich brown eyes looked deep into mine, with what I thought was worry.

Then the moment pasted and she sat beside Serge. "Darlin' I wish I knew you were having oysters. You know they're my favorite." She sais coyly as she batted her eyelashes.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. Serge laughed and then dinner came out, saving me from eating anymore of the terrible oysters.

Dinner passed by fast. 'Charlotte' was as charming as the southern belle she was pretending to be. She spoke about the upcoming season at the ballet, and showed me the country sized ring on her left hand. Then the shock of the night came when Serge told me about how he had met her.

Her 'father' a prominent business man from Atlanta introduced them a year ago at her '25th' birthday party. That couldn't be possible, and made me wonder more what was going on. I finally came to the conclusion that I must be wrong… as painful as that is for me to admit.

After dinner I was ready to get out of there. My head was starting to hurt from all this over thinking. So I made up my excuse. "Serge, listen thank you for dinner, this was really great. But I have to be leaving. I have an early morning meeting that I have to be ready for."

"Alright then. It was a pleasure doing business with you Derek, I look forward to working with you again in the future. Tell your partner I was sorry he could not make our meeting, but I will be seeing him soon." He said standing from his seat and extending his hand.

I shook his hand and paused, waiting for him to speak of the compensation.

He smiled knowing what I was expecting. "And of course, the fee for your services has been sent to the account you and Tanner specified."

I smirked, and backed away from the table. "It was nice meeting you Charlotte."

She stood as I was about to leave. "Serge darlin', I should be leaving as well. Rehearsal is at five tomorrow, and you know how Diana is. Perhaps your friend could drop me off instead of bothering one of the drivers. You wouldn't mind would you?"

She smiled sweetly at me, and I thought Serge tensed a bit. "Charlotte you are never a bother to the drivers."

I don't know what gave me the balls to defy Serge, when I knew any of his meat men could come and get me at any given moment, but I did. "Actually Serge, I don't mind. Would you be ready now?"

She smiled in thanks. "Yes, thank you Mr. Venturi."

Then turning back to a cold faced Serge she leaned in and kissed him. "I will see you tomorrow for dinner with my father. Love you."

The walk to my Mercedes was quiet, aside from her telling me the address to program into my GPS.

When we pulled out of the gates, and about halfway down the road she finally spoke. "Do you think you could pull over for a moment?"

I did as she asked and turned to her. Before I could ask what was wrong her palm connected with my face.

"Jesus Christ Derek how stupid are you?!"

I put my hand to my stinging cheek. "I knew it."

"Yeah you knew it. You also must know who is he, don't you? What the hell are you thinking doing business with someone like that?!" She screamed. Yeah, this was more like the Casey I knew.

"Says his _fiancé Charlotte_. So how is your husband doing?" I sneered.

"Listen to me, you have NO IDEA what you are talking about." She retorted, and sighed sinking back into her seat taking deep breaths. Then she sat up as if a light had gone off. "Damn, I almost forgot. Get out of the car!"

"What? No way, not until you tell me what is going on." I sat back into my seat and folded my arms.

"Derek, you know what, I don't' have time for your childish games. I said get out of the car." Her voice was leveled off, but I wasn't budging.

"Easy way, or hard way… your choice."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. _What was she going to do?_

Then to answer my question there was a knife at my throat before I even saw her reaching for it.

"I said Get. Out. Of. The. Car."

I automatically put my hands in the air. "Whoa there…"

"Now! Get out and stand behind the car." She was ordering me pushing the blade up against my skin. In all the years of fighting I had never been afraid of Casey, but I was now.

So for the first time ever I did what Casey told me to, slowly getting out and standing behind the car. I watched as she slid out of the low seat and crossed around the front to the driver's side.

"Get in." She called as she sat down.

Again I did as told cautiously sitting beside her.

As soon as the door was closed she sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind us.

"Did you eat the pearl?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road.

It took me a moment before I realized what she was talking about. "Yeah I did. Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"Looks like I'm not going to have a choice am I? Derek gets his way… yet again." She mumbled to herself as we skidded around a corner, sending me flying into the window.

"You may want to put your seatbelt on." She laughed.

I did, and looked over to the woman beside me. Her hair had fallen loose down her back, and she had one long arm extended out holding the wheel. The black dress was up at the top of her legs, and she drove the car with control and an air of power about her that quite frankly scared me.

I was wrong, there was no way that this was the Casey McDonald I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of its characters.**

Chapter Three

Ten minutes later we were passing through another iron gate, into what looked like an apartment complex on the ocean.

Casey was spending more of her time looking at the clock on the dashboard than watching the road. With each glance the car seemed to speed up a bit more. I was now clutching the door handle to my right with all my strength.

Then as suddenly as we had sped up, she stopped, slamming the breaks on in front of a valet. He seemed unfazed by the crazy driving. Instead he opened the door and greeted 'Miss LeFleur".

I got out silently following her as we passed through a large lobby towards the elevators.

"Hurry up." She hissed at me halfway through the lobby.

As soon as the polished gold doors closed in front of us, I turned to her again. "So Case, you going to explain this to me yet?"

She pretended like she didn't hear me, instead glancing upwards once towards a security camera positioned in the top corner of the elevator. I took the hint and waited.

Sixteen floors up the elevator dinged. We walked into another small lobby and she grabbed my elbow dragging me towards a large white door. Her hand waved a small card in front of the door and it opened inward into a white hallway.

She pulled me along and slammed the door behind us, finally releasing me.

I turned to Casey, "What is going on?"

"The pearl that Serge gave you… it was a capsule. Inside of it there is an acid. You only have ten minutes left before it releases." Her eyes were burning into mine as she spoke, trying to get the importance across.

I suddenly felt sick. "Warm gesture my ass. Does this mean I'm going to die?"

_When did the room start spinning?_

"No, not if you do exactly what I say. Come on." Her voice had become strangely calm and comforting?

I followed her, trying my best not to let my legs fall out below me.

She led me to a room and pointed to a chair next to a toilet. "Sit down, and I'll be right back."

I sat, staring at the square tiles on the floor. Casey ran back in a minute later with a glass. "Drink this, it will make you throw up everything you ate tonight, including the pearl."

I took the cup, my hands shaking and downed it without another word. I lifted the cup up to Casey. "You can leave now."

She took the cup and sat down on the tub across from me. "No, we need to talk."

I smirked. "Maybe you haven't changed that much after all."

"I'm serious. What were you thinking getting involved with Serge Pavelsky?"

"I don't know. What were you thinking getting engaged to him?" I slowly felt the drink working, turning my insides.

Her eyes narrowed. "God, you are just as incorrigible as ever."

"Hey, watch it. I know what that means now." I retorted.

"Glad to see you got use out of that word of the day calendar I sent you for Christmas."

Her answer made me smile a bit. Then before I could come back with an insult the bile rose in my throat and found myself lurching towards the toilet.

Ten minutes later, the pearl had long since come up, along with my breakfast and I think even the pizza from the night before. I rolled away from the toilet and onto my back on the cool floor.

Casey still sat there. She never moved from the spot she sat, or spoke a word as I emptied my stomach. When I looked up at her she stood. "I'm going to get changed. Do me a favor and shower before leaving this room, so you don't spread that smell. There's a robe behind the door you can use."

Before the door closed she peaked her head back in. "Oh and Derek, you owe me."

I let my head fall back onto the tile and groaned.

I felt like I could still throw up, but I knew there was nothing left in there. So I crawled into to the tub, fully clothed and turned on the shower.

Afterwards my legs seemed to be working again, and the nausea was slowly passing. I discarded my wet clothes in the tub, and tied the black terrycloth robe around my waist.

I walked down the hall towards where I could hear the hum of a television. When I walked into the room I saw a plasma TV over a fireplace on one wall and a glass wall on the other that led out to a balcony.

To the left I could see a bar that led into the kitchen. And on the TV was… a hockey game? I shook my head and sat down onto the plush tan couch.

A little while later Casey walked in with a towel wrapped around her hair, dressed in pink flannel pajamas. Her eyes were blue again, and without all the makeup, fancy clothes and dark hair showing, it was easy to forget the seven years that had passed between us.

"You still like hockey right?" She asked.

"Yeah.. nice outfit." I commented as she pulled up a seat across from me on the couch.

She ignored me and hit the off button on the remote.

"Hey I thought you wanted me to watch hockey?" I said staring at the TV.

"And I thought you wanted to know what was going on." She faced me on the couch.

"That is a very valid point. But couldn't you have waited the thirty seconds left to the game?"

Again there was no snippy remark as she just glared at me.

"Okaay, guess not… So what exactly is going on Casey?"

"You remember how after we graduated from college you went on your year long snowboarding tour with Sam, and I was offered a spot in the master's program at Oxford?" She asked.

"Yeah, man that was a great year." I thought back to all of the girls Sammy and I had met in our snow bum days. Then I forced myself to focus as Casey began talking again.

"Well, I lied. Senior year I was contacted by a recruiter for a joint government satellite program. They offered me and 49 other candidates from Canada and the U.S. a spot in a year long training camp. I was so tired of everyone saying how predictable and boring I was so I accepted." She looked away from me as she spoke. I knew she was talking about me. I had used those words more than a few times.

"After the camp ended four of us were given the opportunity to stay on. Tyler was one of the four, he became my partner. Our cover to our families was what you heard, that we met at Oxford, had a world wind romance and married on a whim. That we then moved to California where he had taken a job. The cover and distance gave us freedom from our old lives.

"Then about two years ago we were assigned to monitor Pavelsky's international relations. Tyler came here to work with Serge personally. I went to Georgia to set up a deal with LeFleur. We needed more of an in with Serge and LeFleur needed to cut a deal to avoid major jail time. He came up with the idea of me posing as his estranged daughter, who had taken off several years before with her tennis instructor.

"A week before the second phase of our plan was implemented Tyler's cover was compromised. I never found out what happened, but when they did the autopsy…" I watched Casey's face twist into what used to turn into tears, this time it didn't though. She coughed twice and then all emotion left her face. "Serge poisoned him with the pearl. That's how I knew tonight."

"Casey, I-"

"No, it's the past." She got up then and moved to the window. "There are more important things now to deal with. Like your death."

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say my death?" I questioned, considering getting up and walking out.

She turned away from the window and came back to the couch, sitting directly next to me this time. "No, you heard me right. As far as the rest of the world is concerned you died tonight. Because if not, Serge will work at changing that fast."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and began rubbing my temples. "And what does this mean for me?"

I opened my eyes and saw her staring, seemingly stumped. "I'm not sure, we'll work that out."

"Oh that sounds like a brilliant plan. You know what, how about we just do this. I take some of the money out of my account and disappear to Mexico till this all blows over?" I could do for a few margaritas right about now.

"Ugh, you really have no idea who you got involved with. I mean I shouldn't be surprised. This was always your thing wasn't it." Finally I was getting a bit of a reaction out of her.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." She motioned with her hands. "Your little show up, and screw up act. It's always the same thing. And I'm always the one left cleaning up after you. Only this time you've made one hell of a mess!"

I stood up off the couch to defend myself, but she pushed me back hard into the cushions. "Ha, glad to see you've got a handle on your anger management problems."

Her eyes were shooting daggers at me, and she screamed. "I don't have an anger management problem!"

She took another deep breath and lowered her voice. "I don't have an anger management problem. I have a chronic Derek Venturi problem."

I stood up off the couch again, looking down at her. "A lot of girls would give their left arm for that."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, clicking the TV back on. A new hockey game had begun, and she handed me the remote. "Try to stay put for five minutes. I have some calls to make to sort this whole thing out. If you're hungry the kitchen is right through there. Oh and should I catch you drinking directly from the container, or eating peanut butter with your fingers… you will see just how angry I can get these days."

"You know, what I only did that once. And it was your own fault for never having clean utensils in your apartment at college." I smirked remembering how red she had turned that day; it was a top ten Casey freak out.

"Regardless Derek. As a courtesy for saving your life, please just follow a few simple requests." She said pulling her hair from the towel.

I watched the long dark hair fall, and was reminded that this was not completely my Casey that I was dealing with here. _Not that she mine or anything, just the Casey I once knew._

"Can do captain." I said to her satisfaction as she walked away.

And anyways, I was willing to bet that should the urge for peanut butter occur, there was anything but a shortage of knives in this apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of its characters!**

Chapter Four

So here's the thing. I'm not big on thinking things over. And even though I had just come into more information in the past night about Casey than I had in the past ten years, I was doing my best not to think about it.

But her 'five minutes' had turned into five hours. And the four Redbull's I had drunk during my kitchen raid weren't helping my brain calm down.

The game was over, and even with several hundred channels there was nothing that caught my attention. Or at least nothing as fascinating as the slide show playing through my head right now.

I kept seeing the photo Christmas cards that came every year with a gift from Casey and Tyler. They fit in perfectly with the picture I had of Casey. The two of them posed under a mistletoe, smiling at one another. Sitting in front of a fireplace, smiling at the camera. I mean yeah I thought it was stupid and cheesy, but hey that's Casey.

And in some weird way, each year as they got more and more cliché I found myself getting sorta, slightly jealous.

Sure I was living the life down in Miami. I held a partnership in a successful investment firm. Nice car, condo on the beach, a contact list full of hot girls waiting for me to call. But I'd be damned if every time I saw another one of their cards, something inside of me would twist and ache.

Last year's was the worst. They had matching sweaters, and even though Casey was staring at the camera smiling, he was looking at her in a way that made you just know how he felt about her. It was nauseating really.

In my mind this was all passing, complete with nauseas, aching twists. And above it was a bright flashing neon sign reading LIE.

It's wrong, but I found some pleasure in this. Knowing that she wasn't living in the white picketed world that I thought she was. In fact real life Casey didn't even look like the woman in the photos. It dissolved a bit of the aching. Hell, maybe she was even as miserable as I was at times.

But as the show looped back to the last one, I couldn't get the look on Tyler's face out of my head. Cover or no cover, that look was anything but a lie. And the way her façade had dropped when she mentioned his name. They were more than just partners. Welcome back stomach dropping nausea.

_God, what was wrong with me?_

I didn't have to think that one over for long, when Casey waltzed back into the room saving me from my own train of thought.

She leaned toward me grabbing for the remote. She had a cell phone up to her head, and she was silent as the channel changed to a local news station.

"Yes, it is on now. Thank you, I'll be in touch later." She hung up the phone and stared at the TV as a reporter began the intro to a new story.

"We have breaking news tonight from the crash scene at Airport Expressway on 195. Officials are saying the eastbound route should be cleared in time for morning traffic. Earlier this evening a black Mercedes lost control while going eastbound over the second bridge, colliding with a gas tanker. The driver of the Mercedes was killed upon impact. Lucky there were no other injuries since the area was cleared before the tanker exploded minutes later. There has been no report of what had caused the accident, but this just in. The driver of the Mercedes has been identified as local man Derek Venturi." Casey clicked off the TV as a picture of me flashed across the screen.

"Looks like I know how to go out with a bang, huh?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Derek, let me let you in on the severity of this situation, because obviously you just are not getting it. You just cost the government several million dollars. Our family is going to hear about this tonight. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to them? Because of you, my cover could very easily be questioned… which in case you still don't get it, translates my life could be in question. And you're cracking jokes?" She flung the remote at me, and I dodged just before it connected with my head. Good to know that my hockey reflexes were somewhat still working.

"No, I'm just trying to lighten the situation. Something you obviously wouldn't understand." Especially since freak out Casey had been replaced by anger management, weapon yielding Casey.

"Whatever. I need to go to sleep now, and make the most out of the hour catnap I'm going to have before my alarm goes off." She glared at me, making it clear that was also my fault. "You should probably do the same. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for both of us. Come on."

I raised my eyebrows. "Come on where?"

"Well I would assume you'd prefer the guestroom to the couch. But hey if you want to sleep on a sofa instead of the king sized memory foam bed, your call." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I said getting up off the couch and following her.

Down the hall we reached two doors. She opened the first and pointed. "There are clothes in the closet that should fit you."

"No, I washed my clothes, I'm all set." Well sort of washed them. There was soap involved, same thing.

"If you're referring to the clothes that you left in the tub, I threw them away. Your deep shampooing couldn't get rid of the smell." She smiled, folding her arms.

"Ugh, Casey that shirt was expensive." I groaned.

"And so are the clothes in the closet. Plus, they don't smell like vomit. If you need anything else, I'm right next door." She nodded to the door besides mine. "Night Derek."

I nodded, thinking of the irony of how full circle everything was starting to feel. "Yeah. Oh, and Case… thanks."

I know I should have said it earlier, but better late than never right?

I watched her face as she took in my words, her eyes really looking at mine. She shrugged her shoulders, and I saw a fast glimpse of the first real Casey smile all day. "You would have done it for me."

With that she turned and closed the door behind her. I smirked to myself and did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of its characters. **

Chapter Five

"Coffee?"

"Jeez, what are you doing up?" Casey asked trying to cover up that she had been startled to find me in her kitchen brewing coffee.

"Making coffee." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you were not kidding about that one hour of sleep thing."

"No, unfortunately… So you still haven't told me why you're awake." She said as she walked over and inspected the brewing coffee.

"Well, as comfortable as that bed really was, I don't sleep much these days."

This time she shock was plain on her face. "That I find hard to believe. Last time I checked, sleep was up there with hockey for you."

I laughed. "Maybe, but that was a long time ago. Back before you became a superspy and moved away. A lot's changed since then, and I don't really have time for either anymore."

"Huh, I guess so. Your coffee even smells dare I say… good… And I am not a superspy." She said as she pulled a mug out of a cabinet.

I leaned against the counter folding my arms watching as she poured herself coffee. I smiled watching her bring it to her lips, and waited.

"Wow. I can't believe you made this… with my coffee maker. It never tastes like that for me." She said in utter amazement more to herself than me.

Becoming an insomniac has done wonders for my coffee making skills, I will say that.

"Like I said, a lot's changed." I said moving for a cup of my own.

"Well thank you for the coffee. I have to go down to the dungeon and check my messages." I looked up at her in confusion; I could have sworn I heard her say _dungeon?_

"You should probably come along for this, just in case anyone shows up." She didn't look like she liked the idea of taking me with her to 'the dungeon' whatever that was. And quite frankly I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Uh Case you planning on locking me away?" I asked trying to make it sound like a joke. Though I'm sure she would willingly do just that any day.

"No, not today, there's too much to do today. Maybe tomorrow." I laughed even though her words sounded pretty serious.

Picking up her cup of coffee off the island in the middle of the kitchen she headed for the door, and I followed assuming we were heading for 'the dungeon'.

I wondered where exactly we were going. Especially since she was still in her pink pajamas.

She didn't say a word as she opened her bedroom door and motioned for me to go in. I walked into the room and she closed the door behind us.

It was a lot like the rest of the apartment, white. And a wall similar to the living room that was covered in tan drawn blinds. I was sure it looked out to the same ocean view as the living room.

She walked past me where I stood next to a white and tan bed into a walk in closet. It was probably the size of my room at our old house in London. When she got to the end there was a wall of shoes.

She lifted one of the shoe boxes and placed her hand against the wall. There was a beeping, and suddenly the wall to the left moved behind a rack of clothing. Casey placed the shoe box back and parted a row of dresses to reveal a small dimly lit room.

"Not a superspy huh?" I asked warily as she walked to the room, waiting for me to follow.

"No, just well equipped for the mission at hand." She said as I stepped in behind her.

The door slid closed in front of us, and then we were moving. Down I think, though I was feeling a bit disorientated.

"Wait I know this one. There's a lion…" I pointed at myself. "A witch…" I pointed at her. "And the wardrobe. Are we going to Narnia?"

_I couldn't help myself._

She sighed and another beep later the door was sliding open to a dark hallway. At first I thought the walls were painted silver, but when I reached my hands out they were made of cool metal. We walked to the end of the hallway where there was a metal door. Casey typed a code into a keypad, and then bent down.

"C.M." She said, before bending down more to what looked like an eye scan. Another beeping followed and the door slid to the side.

"Wow, this must be what Bruce Wayne feels like. So this is the dungeon?" I said as we walked into a room that looked like the hallway behind us. Metal walls on each side, a table in the middle and a screen across from us with a computer in front of it.

"Yeah, it's more like a safe room though." She said as she turned on the screen in front of us. It split into four views. The first was a camera outside of her apartment, one at the gate, another of the entrance of the building and finally one in the closet.

"Go ahead and sit down, this is going to take a few minutes." She said as she tapped at a small screen in front of her.

As I sat a speaker near the computer started playing what sounded like voicemails.

"Hey Case, its Mom I'm just checking in to see how you're holding up. I know there's been a lot going on and if you need to call me, or want to come home for a little while I'm here. If anyone understands what you're going through now its-" I looked up at Casey, and she hit another button cutting the message off. Another one took its place.

This one I wish I wasn't here for though. "Hey Casey its Lizzie, can you call me back? I need to talk to you right away. Call anytime, it's important."

We both knew what she wanted to talk about. I could almost see the tears that accompanied that message. Casey sighed deeply and turned her back to me picking up a phone I hadn't seen.

She didn't turn back to me as she dialed a number we both knew. "Hey Liz, what's going on I just got your message?... Lizzie, what is it? What's wrong?... What?... Oh my God, is he okay?"

My gut was wrenching as I listened. I wished I was back upstairs for this. Casey was a better actress than I gave her credit for I thought as she began hysterically crying.

"Lizzie…" There were other words I couldn't make out between her muffled tears. With each sob she let out I felt sicker. Then after a few minutes she calmed the act down and spoke again. "Of course, when? I'll be there… Yeah, just me… I love you too, see you soon Liz."

When she put the phone down there was silence. I locked my stare on the table, unable to look at her. She cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Morning Hunter, I'm going to need travel arrangements for two up to London."

A second voice came over a speaker. "I would hardly call this morning. How long for?"

"Two nights. And I'm also going to need a really good disguise and passport for him."

"Sure, can you have him look up at the camera so I can get a proper face scan?" I looked up at that, and saw that sure enough on one of the blocks of the screen was a young guy staring at me. He looked like he was still in high school, and definitely in his pajamas as well.

"Kay that's good. The package will be dropped off in a couple of hours. Oh and that other stuff you wanted will be in there too." He said winking at Casey.

She laughed. "Thanks again."

He smiled a sly smile back. "Anytime… anywhere…"

Her smile dropped. "Goodbye Hunter."

She tapped the computer and the screen shut off.

"So we're going to London later today. Apparently since there was no body there is just going to be a memorial service for you in two days." I looked up and saw her eyes were still slightly red from crying. My stomach dropped and I looked away.

"Okay." I didn't want to think about what the rest of the family looked like. I knew they all loved me, where proud of me even. If only they really knew.

"I can't leave you here alone, but you can't be seen up there. You're going to have to stay at the hotel at all times." She continued on. "It's important that we don't risk anyone seeing you… Derek are you listening to me?"

I nodded once, rising from my seat. I wanted to speak, to look at her again, but there was something caught in my throat. I coughed and forced it back down, my voice finally able to rise to a whisper. "Is that all?"

She walked over to me and touched my hand softly. "Yeah, for now. Let's go back upstairs."

A weird silence hung in the air after her words when neither of us moved. I looked down at her face to try and convey how sorry I felt about hurting everyone, but she was looking at her hand on mine.

The room suddenly got very warm and she pulled her hand away, spinning around from me.

She mumbled something as she paced towards the door, repeating the sequence she had used to let us in, re-opening the door.

I stared after her for a moment, my legs feeling as if they were glued to the floor. She didn't wait for me as she continued down the hall towards the elevator. So I shook myself from whatever spell I was under and hurried along after her, forcing myself to ignore the hot tingle lingering on my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of its characters.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay on updates. I went away for a vaca for a little bit, but am back and should be more regular on the updates for this story and others!**

**Also I am planning on making my first LWD video for youtube. If you guys have any ideas about what you'd like to see, let me know. And feel free to check out my Twilight stuff I've done. I'm rumoredreader on there too.**

**Thanks for taking an interest in my story, and I hope you like this chapter:)**

Chapter Six

I reached my hand up towards my nose for the fourth time this hour. It got smacked again.

"Stop touching it!" Casey hissed under her breath.

"I would love to, if it didn't itch like hell. Seriously, couldn't I have just gone with a wig and hat?" I asked trying to twitch my nose enough to scratch the itch. No good.

"No, I told you no one can recognize you. And this is the only way to guarantee that. Stop being such a baby about it, there's only three more hours left. Try to sleep… maybe then I can." She said swatting my hand one more time.

I glared at her and reached my hand up alerting the near by flight attendant.

A pretty blonde came up to us. "Can I help you sir?"

I let the smirk spread as I leaned deliberately over Casey. "Yes, yes you can. I would love a refill on my beverage."

I winked at her, and she politely smiled back and nodded, clearly uncomfortable. I fought the urge to pull the latex nose off my face when she walked away.

"This stupid nose is killing my mojo." I said leaning back into my seat.

Out of nowhere Casey burst out laughing. Several people turned to look, including myself.

"Something funny Case?" I asked glaring again at her. Her and her face clean of all makeup, her real hair simply pulled into a baseball cap. Yeah, she really worked hard on that disguise.

She bit her lip while taking in the oversized latex honker, the green contracts that were starting to sting, the fake goatee and the odd styling she did to my hair. A smile was fresh on her face, and she shook her head. "Nothing at all. But I would appreciate it if you could stop drinking, this will be your fourth one."

Yet, it only felt like my second. Damn the airlines and their watered down cocktails.

"Maybe it's not that I'm drinking too much, but that you're not drinking enough. Ever think of that one?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

I got no response though as she leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. I snorted and watched her tightly shut eyes flinching behind their lids. I momentarily lost my hostility as I began to wonder what she saw there. What she had seen.

If hanging around someone like Serge was a daily activity, I could only imagine. I didn't know if I wanted to. It was safer thinking as little of _that _Casey as possible.

"Sir, your drink." I looked up to see a male flight attendant handing me another too fruity, overly iced cocktail. Sighing I nodded a thanks and silently cheersed myself to a quick three hours.

…

I had forgotten how cold Canada was in February. And I mean not just cold, but downright freezing. I was sure it wasn't this bad last time I was here. I mean sure that was a while ago now, but I never remembered my fingers turning this blue.

"One more time.." Casey prompted for the ten millionth time during our car ride to the hotel.

"I think I got it by now." I groaned glaring at her.

"Humor me." She said turning into the entrance of a local Marriott.

"My name is Peter Hanford, if anyone asks I am your personal assistant. I had to come along because you need help planning out a major presentation to Sony. The company that we work for is called Groton & Burns Advertising. You are a senior VP and despite the recent tragedy of your _dearly beloved _stepbrother, this is the biggest deal we've yet to make, so 'the show must go on'." I smirked as I wrapped up my perfectly memorized spiel.

"Okay, good enough… now wipe that stupid grin off your face and grab the glasses and hat out of the glove box, we're going in." She said as she parked the tacky rental between two minivans.

I shook my head to clear the smile as I put on the black plastic glasses and dark brown hat. Glancing once in the mirror confirmed it. I looked ugly and gay, awesome.

Casey was waiting for me with two small suitcases at the trunk of the car when I walked around. She smiled politely and whispered. "Take the suitcases and follow two steps behind me."

"Sure, just stick me with the bags." I grumbled as I walked behind her, towing two black suitcases.

"What was that, Peter?" She said turning back with a smile still on her face. I held in another glare, she was enjoying this too much for her own good.

She didn't wait for an answer as she hurried across the cold parking lot in through the doors to the warmly lit lobby. We both let out a breath as the warm air hit us, and then I felt it get kicked out of me as I saw who was sitting behind the concierge desk. We were so busted.

"Casey McDonald? Wow, I don't know how I missed your name on the reservation list!" Her voice was just as shrill and annoying as it had always been.

"And I wish I knew you worked here." She mumbled before heading over to the check-in desk. I decided to stay in my spot by the door, and keep an eye on the bags.

"Kendra, I didn't know you worked here." I could see the fake smile painted on her face even with her back to me.

"Yeah, I was an event coordinator for years and was just promoted to manager last month. Which is good news for you because that means your room is going to be promoted too." She laughed at her own joke… so Kendra.

"That's really nice, but we're fine with just the suite we booked." Casey countered.

For the first time she looked past Casey to where I was standing by the door. I quickly dug for my cell phone and began faking a call.

"Is that your husband?" Apparently the disguise worked after all.

"No, that's my assistant Peter."

"Ohh, assistant! Sounds like someone's doing well." Kendra winked at Casey, as though they were still friends. "We should totally plan a catch up session while you're here."

"Yeah, maybe." Casey said as she glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Last call for a deluxe upgrade?" She offered as her fingers typed quickly away.

"That's okay; we're only here a couple days for the wake and service." I noted her voice had taken on a solemn note to it, and heard the pause of the typing.

"Wake? Did someone in your family pass away?" Apparently she didn't gain much subtlety over the years.

"I thought you would have heard by now." Casey was stalling, probably trying to prep herself for another round of her one woman show. A quick sniffle proved me right. "Derek passed away yesterday. He was in a car crash down in Miami."

Even from across the lobby I could see the color draining out of Kendra's face. She just stared at Casey, her mouth open. Kendra at a loss for words… that was definitely a first.

An awkward minute passed, before Casey spoke again. She mentioned the wake and mass details if Kendra wanted to go, and then I finally saw her sign for the room and take the keys.

She walked towards me, before we both turned to the elevators. I looked once more over towards the desk as we passed, to see Kendra's eyes clouded over. I quickly looked away and followed Casey into the elevator.

"Well, that's just perfect." She said as the doors shut behind us. "You're going to have to be extra careful about not being seen with her around."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm wearing your ugly suit no one's going to be even looking twice at me." This was totally true. I even gave myself the creeps looking in the mirror.

A small smile cracked on her face as we headed towards the suite. I couldn't believe she passed on that insult.

A swipe of the card later and we walked into a small studio suite. I took in the loveseat, table and bed before counting only one door leading to a bathroom.

"Uh Case, where's the other bed?"


	7. Chapter 7

"We don't need another bed that pulls out into a sleep sofa." Casey said nodding to the small couch.

"Hmm, well you better hope that's comfortable." I walked over and flopped across the bed.

"Funny, get off my bed." She answered firmly while closing the door.

"Let me think about that… no." I leaned back and folded my arms behind my head.

"I'm not giving up the only bed to a self-proclaimed insomniac. Move."

I closed my eyes and pretended not to hear her.

A second later there were two arms pushing me off the bed. She was stronger than I thought so instead of pushing her back I grabbed her arms and pulled her down. I caught her off guard and when I opened my eyes her face was inches from mine reflecting her shock.

I narrowed my eyes and held tightly to her arms so she couldn't get up. "Listen, I owe you, I get that, but I've had about all I can take of you bossing me around. You killed me off, suited me in this ridiculous getup and now are expecting me to be non-existent for who knows how long. I've given up enough; I'm not giving up this bed."

I noticed she was breathing heavy as I pushed her to the side and stood up, catching my own breath.

"Fine." She mumbled getting off the bed. "I've got to get going anyways. There's a room service menu on the table if you get hungry, and if you need to reach me for anything my number is in the phone I gave you."

I nodded briefly as I turned on the TV and began scanning the channels. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring at me, as though she was contemplating something. Then she walked past me towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight." She hesitated at the door, still staring at me. I waved a dismissive hand and she sighed and left.

…

So, I don't do well with confined spaces. And I know it was only the second day, but I was going seriously nuts. My mind had begun wandering again, and around midnight when Casey hadn't returned I had already had two epiphanies.

The first was that I was out of the loop. I really had meant it when I told Casey I was getting tired of her bossing me around. But it had been more than that getting under my skin; it just took a while to figure out what it was. Sure she told me what was going on, but she forgot something. And with everything going on, I had missed it.

What was I doing here? And why was she suddenly taking such an invested interest in my well being? I may be new to the spy game, but in all my years of spy movies I've picked up a few things. One of them was that you never keep someone around unless you need them. She had been going to great lengths to keep me around, and I was sure it wasn't for the pleasure of my company. But what could I be needed for? I had reached a dead end with that one.

I shook my head and thought over my second revelation.

In the sea of life you have two different kinds of creatures. There are the guppies and there are the sharks. The guppies are too stupid and trusting to try to break out of captivity. The sharks though, you can never really hold a shark captive. They're the rulers, not the ruled. And ladies and gentlemen Derek Venturi has never been a guppy.

I am a shark, and I was getting the hell out of that hotel room.

So, slipping back into my old snooping ways I got off the couch and headed to Casey's bag where I was sure I saw her put the extra room key.

As I unzipped the front compartment a black file fell open scattering papers on the floor.

"Shit."

When I looked down at the pile I saw a paper with an attached photo of me leaving my office in Miami.

I stared for a moment making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I picked up the paper lying on the floor and quickly scanned over what was written below the picture.

A report about my business, and what I was doing for Serge. It went on to describe details about my life that could not have been gathered in two days.

Cursing again I bent down to the floor and picked up the other papers. Each was filled with more information on me, making up a perfect profile of who I was, and a log of my days.

I was being watched before this whole thing. And Casey knew, she was a part of it.

Halfway through the third document the door opened.

I didn't wait for her to speak before I stood up and shook the papers at her. "Son of a bitch Casey, you lied to me."

"No." She said not moving from her spot in front of the door. Her eyes were fixed to the papers in my hand.

"No? No?! Then what the hell is this?!" I was yelling, I couldn't help it.

"Derek, just calm down." Her voice had leveled off like she was talking to a child while she slowly moved towards me.

"I will not calm down! Because unlike you I haven't turned into some heartless robot. I get that you're not my biggest fan, but this?"

Her hand gently touched my still raised arm. I shook her off and glared down at her. "How long have you known about this?"

Steel eyes glared right back up at me as her mouth remained in a straight line, I only got madder. "Answer me!"

Casey took in a breath of air and looked at the floor. "The week after you met Serge for the first time."

I dropped the papers in my hand as I stared at her in disbelief. She really hated me. That was the only explanation for how she could do this.

I couldn't yell anymore, hell I couldn't even look at her as I sat down on the couch. I was having a hard enough time breathing as I took in this new revelation.

"You could have stopped this. You threw away my life." I put my head in my hands.

"No, you did that all on your own." Her voice was shaky and I could see her walking closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I growled looking up at her.

"Yes, I knew. Going through with this was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made. But you made it a hell of a lot easier. Every damn day I waited for the report that you had finally come to your senses and backed out of the deal. But the decision to throw your morals to the wind and help a murdered for a bit of money seemed an easy one for you. So why should I have helped you then? You never wanted my help before." Her tone had lowered to a seething hiss.

I stood up off the couch. "I didn't say I wanted your help. You've been clear about how out of your way it is to help me! But taking five minutes out of your busy schedule to give me a heads up would have been nice."

She laughed bitterly. "And how do you think that would have gone over Derek? 'Hey long time no talk bro, do me a favor and cancel that business deal of yours. I can't tell you why, or how I know, but trust me the ten million isn't worth it.' Yeah, that would've worked."

I rolled my eyes at her. "First… I am NOT your bro, never really have been, never will be. Second… you could have figured it out. But I get it now, I'm not as important as your precious mission. My well being was never your concern. You really have become one cold hearted bitch Casey."

I laughed coldly as I spit out the last part, pushing past her to the door. I was starting to feel a million knives stabbing at my stomach and I needed to get away from her.

"You're right." A whisper rose from the silence, and I turned back to look at her. She was slowly sinking to the couch and when I met her eyes they were filled with brimming tears.

I stood frozen to the ground, and watched as the first tear glistened down her cheek. Her eyes didn't blink as she looked up at me, the second tear and then the third falling. A small sob came from her pursed lips, and the flood gates seemed to open. And even though it was not like me, I couldn't look away.

I'm not sure how long she cried for, or how long I just stood and watched. Neither of us spoke a word, but our eyes stayed focused on each other. It was as if there were no words that could make it right, and we both understood that.

My anger faded as her eyes and nose reddened. And when she spoke her voice was hoarse and just above a whisper. "What you said is so right, and so wrong. I know I'm cold; it's the only way I get by. I do care, more than you think. But there is something I need to explain."

Her eyes dropped to her lap. "I was going to tell you everything. Come clean about my life; even blow my cover if it kept you away from this. Last week I drove over to your condo, I was sitting out front for nearly an hour. I sat there looking at your life you had built. How much you've accomplished, how much you had, and I got really angry."

I could feel my face distorting in confusion, and I folded my arms.

"You see, I was so jealous of you Derek. You had everything I wanted, and you didn't appreciate it. You were throwing it all away for more money." She paused and looked back up at me, a fire re-igniting in her eyes.

"You're not making any sense. Why would you be jealous of my condo, or work? You live a life ten times more glamorous princess." Last time I checked her life was anything but something to be complaining about.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You had freedom. An entire life of whatever you want it to be. Sure, my life may be glamorous, but it's not mine anymore. And making a career change isn't exactly an option for me." As her eyes dropped down again, it finally clicked into place.

I made my way over to the couch and sat down beside her. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

She sniffled and looked at me for a slow moment. Her eyes were screaming at me, words she didn't want to say, that I couldn't make out. Her cheeks and lips were so swollen from crying, trembling slightly as she tried to calm completely down.

I can't say what came over me in that minute. It was all so intimate, so surreal it was catching up with me. Sitting before me was the only thing I had to connect me to what used to be my reality, and I suddenly felt the need to make sure she was real.

I lapsed in sanity, in the world of what was acceptable. I kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

There are not words to describe what happened next, but I'll try.

It was chaos, complete unguided, resigned chaos erupting between us. The experience of my lips on hers was no longer a connection to my past. It instead seemed to be a gateway into something I had never imagined. I didn't expect her hands to twine into my hair, to pull me closer, I didn't expect my arms to so willingly pull her onto my lap.

The rush of the moment turned into a fever that had been building long before the kiss even began. And the kiss, God, the kiss. Her lips were softer than anything I'd ever felt, softer than what should be possible.

I had forgotten everything that had happened, and was loosing myself to her when she pulled away.

We were both panting, and when I opened my eyes hers were still closed. She made no movement to push me away, or to move from her position on my lap. It was almost as if she was frozen, and then her eyes opened. They were filled with shock as she looked at me silently.

"No." She jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind her.

I lifted my fingers to my tingling lips. _What did I just do? Was that real?_

After a minute I got up and made my way to the bathroom door. On the other side I could hear heavy breathing that sounded like it was bordering on Lamaze. She was hyperventilating.

I knocked.

"Casey, I uh- are you okay?" As my thoughts began to fall into a more normal thinking pattern the reality of what I had done came crashing down on me. I knocked on the door once more to no answer.

I leaned my head silently on the door and waited about five minutes when the loud breathing slowed. It got really quiet on the other side of the door and then it swung inward, sending my head flying into the tile floor.

"Damn it." I said rolling over to see Casey staring down at me holding back laughter.

"Sorry, didn't know you where still there." The laughter won out and she sunk down to sit next to me on the floor giggling. Her hand reached to push the hair away from my forehead. "How's your head?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Dandy. How about you… you okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded at me. "So what was that about in there?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking about it. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh. Then it didn't mean anything?" I couldn't tell if it was in my imagination or not that her voice sounded off.

"No." _Lie, it felt like it meant everything. _

"These situations can make people do crazy things." She said offering me a sad smile. "I mean what other reason could there possibly have been?"

"Exactly." I said grateful for the excuse, I didn't know if putting out there how I was feeling at the moment was a good idea.

We both sat there staring at the tiles as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world before she stood up. She kicked me gently as she walked by. "Come on, you should try to get some shut eye."

I nodded and stood up heading back into the hotel room. I watched her back as she went over to the loveseat and began pulling the cushions off. Making her sleep on the sofa bed didn't seem so right anymore.

"Hey Case-" I was cut off as she turned around with a sofa cushion in her hand and an angry look on her face. "I can not believe this!"

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"She gave us the wrong room… there is no bed under this sofa!" She said throwing the cushion back down.

I groaned inwardly at what I was about to offer. "It's not the end of the world. You can have the bed, and I'll take the floor for tonight. Then tomorrow we'll just get another room."

She looked at me and sighed. "No, that's just stupid. Listen, we're both adults… we can just share the bed."

My insides jumped, and I found myself suddenly fighting a smile. _God, what was wrong with me? _"Okay."

**A/N ~ I know this is short, but I've had it for a while, and thought you guys would like a short and sweet little something better than nothing:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of its characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I closed my eyes and listened to the snoring besides me. It was louder and closer than I remembered, but with my eyes closed and hearing that steady inward outward rumble I could almost imagine myself back in my bed in London a decade ago. I would open the vent between our walls at night and listen, finding a strange comfort in her snores, often letting it lull me to sleep.

I opened my eyes and sat up slightly to peer over the pillow tower she had raised between us. (We might be adults, but deep down she was still Casey.) Her face was soft, mouth slightly ajar and glazed with the start of her nightly drool. I smiled and fought a bizarre urge to touch her fanned out hair. Instead I moved the ridiculous pillows between us to the floor and laid back down, watching in amusement as she snorted and mumbled. "Nuh-oh, I dun wan a go."

Not long after my head fell onto the pillow something strange happened to me. Something that hasn't happened in a long time… I fell asleep.

When I came to I was convinced I was lying in the middle of a sunny strawberry field. It was the only explanation for the bright lights trying to break through my eyelids, or the strong smell that my nostrils were engulfed in. The light appeared so bright I hesitated a moment before blinking my eyes open, finding it hard to see. And when I did several of my other groggy senses began waking up. My eyes adjusted on a large brown blur below my nose as my body registered the arm wrapped around my torso, and the head tucked into my collarbone all at the same time.

I did my best to stay still as I took in Casey's warm body on top of my own, unsure of what to do. The reoccurring strange feeling in the pit of my stomach let itself be known as it took hold of every bit of my body she touched, sending my skin into a million different sensations, and making it virtually impossible to slow my pounding heart. I was sure that noise alone would wake her any minute.

It didn't though, and as sly as I could I craned my head to see her face. She seemed content, and there was a small puddle on my shirt below her mouth, evidence that she had been there for a while. I wondered how long that had been, and how it had not woken me. I didn't have much time to think though as a loud buzzing erupted from the coffee table.

Casey bolted upright with a gasp, propping one hand on my chest. She scanned around before her settling on the cell phone vibrating across the room, her body relaxed and she shook her head.

When she turned back to me I rolled my eyes at her and gestured to her hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get up and maybe change into something with a little less drool."

Her eyes drifted down to my shirt and she immediately pulled her hand away, looking quite sheepish. "Sorry about that. What happened to the pillows?"

I shrugged while smirking and moved off the bed. "Not a clue, but next time I share a bed with you remind me to throw on a bib first."

"Good thing there won't be a next time then, isn't it?" She retorted before moving off the bed and towards the phone.

"My thoughts exactly." _Lie. _My actual thoughts were really caught up in how amazingly I had slept with Casey there, drool and all… _God that's not good_.

I took a deep breath to try and clear the thoughts from my head and ran a hand through my hair. I smirked wider when I looked across the room and saw Casey doing the same, her hand snagging on knots that had built up during the night. I had a snarky comment on the tip of my tongue when she began talking into the phone.

"Hey, what have you got for us.. I mean me." She turned her back at the apparent slip. "Shut up Hunter." I did my best to contain the smirk at what could have been implied while I positioned myself on the couch so I could see her face again.

She ignored my movement as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window listening.

"Do I sound like I'm in a joking mood this morning, because that is not funny." Her face had dropped the casual annoyance and a small crease was forming between her eyebrows. "I don't give a damn what he said, it was made clear nothing would be done without my consent and I sure as hell didn't approve of that."

"What?" I mouthed when her eyes wandered over me absently.

My question was met with a finger telling me to wait, I don't do waiting. "Casey, what's going on?"

She looked at me blankly, the crease on her face deepening more. "That is not what this is about! The time for that has not come yet, and no one will determine that but me. If he has a problem with that, he can take it up with me personally."

With a loud grunt Casey threw the phone at the couch, narrowly missing me. I ducked to the side, and raised my eyebrows. "Is it sharing time yet?"

Her eyes were furious when they met mine, and I could see her fists were clenched. "They want to put you into witness protection now."

It only took about a millisecond for me to figure out how bad that would be. "Like renaming me Alvin Peterschmit and sentencing me to a lame life in Hobokin No Where never to be heard from again? No, n-n-n-noooo, absolutely not."

"I know. We are not ready for that yet… you are in way too deep to be pulled away from me right now. You need protection, if they figure out that you're not dead a new name and address isn't going to cut it. I need you alive." Right because I was her case, this was all about the case… about Tyler.

"I don't need you or your protection, I can handle myself, but thanks. What I can't handle if giving up my name, do you know how long it's taken me to build up the name Derek Venturi?"

She rolled her eyes at me, a gesture I was happy to see making a comeback. "With what, bullshit?"

She stopped herself and threw her hands in the air. "Enough! Stop fighting with me! I'm not letting them put you anywhere, for now, it's too high risk. But you need to come to terms with the fact that it is going to happen when things settle down a bit. You've made yourself a target, and you will be for the rest of your life. The only thing saving you from jail time or immanent death by the Russian mafia is what you know about their finances. So maybe instead of morning the death of a name, you should celebrate the fact that you're going to survive this whole thing… if I don't kill you myself first!"

"Go ahead, if you're planning on stripping me of my identity then you should just do me a favor and off me now. And we both know how much you looove doing favors for me." My voice was low, and I was furious.

Her eyes turned a dark shade of blue as they narrowed at me, and she slowly walked towards me. I internally reprimanded myself that pushing her might not have been the best idea. Outside though I raised my chin and glared right back. Her hand reached out and she poked my chest. "Don't test me Venturi."

Her eyes scrunched together and she took a deep breath. "I need to leave."

With that her tensed up shoulders relaxed, she grabbed her suitcase and turned towards the bathroom. I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

Twenty minutes later I was lounging across the still unmade bed, watching TV and occasionally smelling the strawberry scent that lingered to the sheets.

The bathroom door opened and revealed Casey literally decked from head to toe in black. Black tights covered by a black dress, black sweater, even a black hat covering her neatly tied back hair. I smirked and decided to take the pretend nothing just happened teasing approach. "Whoa who died?"

I was cast a wary look. "Not funny. The service is in about an hour, and I will be gone until tonight. I explained to everyone yesterday about my 'important meeting' and that I have to leave early. Be packed, and suited up to go when I get back because our flight leaves at eight, so we need to leave by six. You know the drill for the rest of the day."

"Yeah no attempts at any social interaction. Shouldn't be hard, I picked up a few pointers from living with you through high school and college." I winked as she scowled at me.

"Goodbye Derek." The door slammed and before I could settle to comfortably back into the sheets the door swung back open again. "Oh and try and stay away from the dirty pay-per-view, I don't feel like explaining to Kendra why I was watching 'Girls Gone Wild' one two and three at checkout."

"Huh, never even thought of that one…" I rubbed my chin contemplatively and then smirked. She didn't seem to be seeing the humor as she didn't move from the doorframe. "Casey, I'm kidding."

"Sure." She stepped further into the room and lowered her voice. "But just incase you're not, remember I carry a gun these days."

"How could I forget? Now get going, you need to wish me a proper farewell. Oh and Case?"

She had already turned to leave once more, and when she looked over her shoulder, there was a look of definite irritation present. "What now?"

I let go of the joking tone in my voice. "Hug them all for me?"

She smiled slightly and nodded once, finally leaving me alone in the hotel room to bask in strawberry sheets and the idea of having to really say goodbye to Derek Venturi.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing LWD… Key lime yogurt on the other hand, that I've got.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I was putting the finishing touches on my disguise at 10 of six when the room's phone rang. Not sure what to do I decided to let it ring. A minute later it went to voicemail. Unfazed I continued about reapplying my facial hair, and then the phone started again. Two more calls later it was nearly six, no sign of Casey and I reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end before a dark laugh breathed down the line. "You both would have been better off if you died in Miami."

I could feel the color leaving my face. "Who is this?"

The laughter cut off with a click as the phone on the other line went dead. My hand visibly shaking I slammed the phone down.

Someone knew, though who I didn't know. It wasn't Serge, but that didn't mean anything. And if they knew where to call that could mean they knew where Casey was. I had to warn her. My fingers fumbling I flipped open the phone she had given me and searched for her number.

The call immediately went to voicemail. Not good.

My mind was in overload. _What if whoever was on the phone had gotten Casey? What could I really do about any of this?_ I won't lie, I was freaking out. There was only one thing I could think of to do.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was older and so obviously depressed, but still my Marti. I could feel the strings on my heart pulling as I blocked my nose and did my best to change my voice. "Hello, I am looking for Miss Casey McDonald."

The second pause seemed to stretch an eternity as I was sure she figured me out. Then in a quiet tone so unlike her usual bright self she answered me. "She just left about ten minutes ago; may I ask who is calling?"

"Nobody important." I heard my voice slip at the end, and a soft gasp on the other line. I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. _Why did Marti have to pick up? _

I cleared my mind of the guilt pulsing through and focused on Casey. Marti said she left ten minutes ago. If nothing had happened she should be back any minute. I reopened the phone to try her again when I noticed there was a number below hers in the contacts labeled H.

Not knowing what else to do I hit call.

It only rang once. "Hunter at your service."

"Hunter this is Derek. We have a problem." I said as quickly as possible.

"Why are you calling me?" His voice took on a more arrogant tone with me than I imagine he would ever dare with Casey. I didn't have time for geek squad on an ego trip.

"They found us and I can't reach Casey."

"That's not possible." His voice shifted immediately.

"By the unpleasant phone conversation I just had I'd have to disagree."

"Okay, hold on I'm tracking Casey. Can you tell me when exactly you got the call?"

"Couldn't have been more than five minutes ago." I could hear the tapping of keys on the other end.

The tapping slowed and then there was a loud curse.

"What? Where is she?"

"Derek, you need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. That call came from an unregistered cell phone, so I can't tell you who it was. But I can tell you that it came from a room on your floor." I nearly dropped the phone, but there was a more important question he hadn't answered.

"And where is Casey?" I made my voice as hard as I could at the moment.

"Derek I need to get you out of there." His voice seemed younger than ever, and as if it was losing authority by the minute.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where she is."

Hunter sighed. "I don't know, her cell phone has been disconnected and her internal tracking system isn't responding."

"What does that mean?" I was doing my best not to panic.

Hunter on the other hand seemed to be a bit panicked. "Well, she could have disconnected her cell battery. But I'm not sure how her I.T.S. could be offline."

"Why? What is that?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's a microchip that tells us where she is."

"Well maybe she just turned it off." That seemed like the logical answer.

He paused and took a deep breath. "It's surgically implanted."

My heart was hammering in my chest now. That wasn't good.

I was panting. "Where was the last place she was before it shut off?"

"The parking lot of the hotel, right after you received the call." That was all I needed to hear. I slammed the phone shut, and ran for the door. I didn't know what was waiting for me out there, but if there was a chance Casey needed me, it was time for me to return a favor.

Just before I reached the door there was a loud thump against it from the other side. At first I thought it was knocking, and then I heard the sound of a groan and another thump. I leaned in to the peephole in time for a round of knocking to begin.

I almost fainted in relief as I saw Casey standing before me. Then I noticed the blood running down the side of her neck and the figure holding her still. His right arm was raised and pounding the door with his elbow while his hand held a small black pistol aimed at Casey. "Open up."

Casey was instructing me not to, and since I've never really listened to her I decided not to start now. I stepped to the side of the door and opened it inward towards myself, placing the door between me and them. I saw them shuffle in and heard Casey struggling.

"Is it my imagination or did you get friskier?" The man asked in a laughing voice I instantly recognized.

"Why don't you untie me and I'll show you frisky." I heard her huff as it sounded like she was tossed to the ground.

He started walking towards my position still behind the door; I took it as my cue and slammed the door with both hands at him. He staggered backwards a bit as it clicked shut, but unfortunately still had the gun in his hand. Before I could make much of a move at him he was standing straight, pointing the gun at me and I finally got a good look at his face.

"Tyler?"


End file.
